


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Twelve

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [12]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay male characters, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: Peter and Simon move.This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Peter:** So everything we _have_ is in here, most of it’s in the basement. Well, no, except some of the stuff I have in the car. I’ll bring that in. Tomorrow we’ll go furniture shopping? I’m so excited! I get to decorate a whole house! I mean _we_ do, which is even more exciting! Oh, do you like the walls? You hadn’t seen them yet. I should open some windows, it’s a little stuffy in here. Oh wait, I should set up the espresso machine and make some coffee, you wanted coffee earlier.

**Simon laughed:** Slow down there, prince. You can’t do it all at once.

**Peter giggled:** I can try! I’ll start with coffee though. Coffee sounds good. I could use some coffee too.

**Simon grinned:** You sure about that?

**Peter:** No! But I’m gonna do it anyway!

**Simon laughed:** Well, alright, I won’t stop you.

**Peter:** You’d have to catch me first, for one.

**Simon:** And I’m probably worse than Wile E. Coyote at that. He’s maybe half as clumsy as I am.

**Peter:** Oh good! I’ll be back! Meep meep! **He turned and ran out the door.**

****

****

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter:** Well, I think that’s all there’s left to do until we go shopping tomorrow.

**Simon:** Hey Pete? Did we bring a bed? I know we got rid of mine… but what about yours?

**Peter:** Ummmm. Shit. I was planning on getting a matching one to our other furniture, and I didn’t think about tonight.

**Simon laughed:** Well, I have sleeping bags. We can pretend we’re camping. We can put them next to the fireplace and even have a campfire! Or we could sleep outside, but it’s probably still a bit chilly for you.

**Peter:** That sounds fun! Inside I mean, at least for sleeping. I wish we had marshmallows.

**Simon:** We could go get marshmallows. There’s a little shop down the road, they mostly have camping stuff since the park is right here. I’ve definitely seen marshmallows… and I could start a fire outside.

**Peter:** YES! Let’s go!

* * *

 

**Simon:** There, we have a nice fire to roast marshmallows on.

**Peter:** Such an outdoorsman!

**Simon laughed:** It’s true, I even know how to roast marshmallows _myself_. It’s probably one of the few things I can cook without burning it.

* * *

 

**Peter:** It’s so quiet out here.

**Simon:** It is; I love it. It’ll get a little louder when the season picks up more, but not much, especially at night. We’re not too close to the campgrounds. We’re probably more likely to hear animals.

**Peter:** Or me! I need to figure out where I want to put my studio. Not that that should leak out much.

**Simon:** Sure, but you sound amazing, so who would argue?

**Peter laughed:** That’s sweet. You want to go inside? I’m getting a bit cold. Cold _er_ anyway.

* * *

 

**Simon sat down on the floor:** I got this blanket out on the floor, and lit the fireplace for a bit to warm you up. Sleeping bags are over there whenever you’re ready to sleep. Are you tired yet? Or is that coffee still keeping you awake?

**Peter sat down:** I don’t know if it’s the coffee or not, but no, I’m not super tired yet. Getting there though. Isn’t it like midnight? That’s not good, huh?

 

**Simon yawned:** Yeah, it is midnight, but we don’t have to be up early, so don’t stress about it if you can help it.

**Peter:** I’m so happy to be here with you and, honestly, I feel the least stressed I’ve felt for a year... or more. I’m sure that will change… my stress level I mean, but right now, I feel good. I hope you do too. I love you.

**Simon:** I do. I love you too.

**Peter:** You know, I’ve always wanted to have sex in front of fireplace…

**Simon:** Well, that’s an easy fantasy to fulfill... unless you want one of those big, fuzzy rugs too. We don’t have one of those.

**Peter:** You’re the only big, fuzzy thing I want right now.

**Simon laughed and pulled off his shirt:** Alright, we’re set then. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**~A Couple Weeks Later***

* * *

 

**Simon:** There you are!

**Peter:** Hey honey!  So, I’m pretty sure I have the _whole_ downstairs done except that one extra room. I don’t know what to put there. It’s too small for a studio, I think.

**Simon:** Looks like it was usually a child’s bedroom before, when it was a rental. I found glitter and a plastic dinosaur in it when we moved in. I was surprised it was still in there.

**Peter:** Really? That’s cute! I guess the cleaners missed it. Well, I suppose we can make it another guest bedroom for now until we decide on something else, if we do. How was work?

**Simon:** Dull. I was in the visitor center today, which isn’t my favorite thing. I’m not so good with the people part of the job. I’m just shy. It wasn’t very busy today though, so I mostly just cleaned up in there and rearranged some of the displays.

**Peter:** Aw. You did alright with me when I was there!

**Simon laughed:** I seem to remember making a fool of myself, but it did work, apparently. Fortunately they aren’t as cute as you anyway.

**Peter:**  Awww. Oh! I have dinner in the oven down there; I have to take it out.

**Simon:** I’ll be down in a second, I’m going to change.

* * *

**Simon:** Wow, this looks great! I’m starving.

**Peter:** I made brownies too!

**Simon:** Oooh! You’ve been busy!

* * *

**Simon:** As much as I want to eat brownies, I think I’ll have to wait; I’m stuffed. Do you want help there?

**Peter:** No, I got it, thank you though!

**Simon:** Oh, uh, that reminds me…. I broke a mug this morning. One of the new ones, I’m sorry.

**Peter:** Are you upset? You didn’t mean to. We can get more mugs, it’s not a problem.

**Simon:** A little. I’m clumsy. I didn’t give you the dishes warning before we moved in together.

**Peter:** Dishes warning?

**Simon:** Hilary and I started getting mostly plastic dishes because I kept breaking them. Forrest helped a little. I mean, we didn’t have a lot to begin with but…

**Peter:** I’ll just buy dishes in bulk then, I think we’ll be okay. Even if you want to chuck them at the wall on purpose, I won’t judge your hobbies. Just aim away from my plants. Maybe the windows too.

**Simon laughed:** I’ll try. No promises. Accidentally though. I wouldn’t do it on purpose.

**Peter giggled:** Whatever works for you. I can always get new plants and windows too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter sat down next to Simon:** Hey sweetie, you’re awake! You want breakfast?

**Simon groaned and laughed:** Barely. You weren’t this spritely in the morning before

**Peter:** I never got sleep before! I made bacon! You love bacon!

**Simon:** Ooh! I do.

**Peter:** And eggs! And coffeecake!

**Simon:** Coffeecake? Don’t you have to bake that for awhile?

**Peter:** Yeah! I woke up at like four.

  **Simon laughed:** Oh, prince… Well, I’ll help you eat it. It’ll be hard, I’m sure.

 

* * *

 

**~After Breakfast~**

**Simon:** So what are your plans today while I’m at work?

**Peter:** I’m working on planning a housewarming party with my mom. She won’t be here for the party, she has something going on, but she wants to make sure it’s _perfect_ since everyone will hear about it. At least I assume that’s why. She didn’t fully say.

**Simon:** Is a housewarming party that big of a social obligation?

**Peter:** In my family? Yeah. As much as anything else. Maybe excluding weddings and funerals.

**Simon:** Well, hey there’ll be fewer funerals now that we don’t age.

**Peter:** Oh. Yeah… that’s true. I’ve been to a lot. As a kid and teenager. My parents knew tons of people. There were so many rules.

**Simon:** Yeah…  at that age it’s sometimes hard to understand why. If you’re not the morose sort anyway.

**Peter laughed:** Were you? A grumpy teenager?

**Simon:** I… yeah, basically. I wasn’t an angry one, but… You weren’t? I mean, I guess Forrest wasn’t too grumpy… or he didn’t show it.

**Peter giggled:** No. I mean, I was a brat, but I always thought I’d live forever. I was terrible, like I didn’t _try_ to do dangerous things exactly, but… like, one time, when I was kid there was a boy I liked at one of the public schools we passed on the way to our school… They had a really huge fence, like… maybe twice as tall as my mom when she wasn’t wearing heels. We were walking past, my sister, John, and me… John works for my parents and walked us to school most days… anyway! We were walking past, and I saw him, the boy I liked… and I was just… I _had_ to say hi to him. I couldn’t _through_ the fence, he wouldn’t notice me! That’s what I thought anyway… So I climbed it; super fast, before John could catch me! I got all the way to the top and leaned way over, yelled hi and waved at him. I lost my grip and fell. Apparently I cracked my head open really badly, but I don’t remember, I just woke up in the hospital. I still have a scar but my hair covers it.

**Simon laughed:** Wow. How old were you?

**Peter:** Twelve!

**Simon:** Did he notice you?

**Peter:** He did! That was Mark. We didn’t date until way later, in our senior year of high school and a bit after I graduated. I didn’t even realize it was him, but he told me. He apparently even helped stop the bleeding.

**Simon laughed:** Wooow. I’m really glad you didn’t die at twelve.

**Peter giggled:** Me too!

**Simon:** Well, I better go to work. Please don’t crack your skull open while I’m gone, okay? I love you.

**Peter giggled:** I’ll try not to. I love you too.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Katy:** Hello, dear! The coffee smells good.

**Peter:** Hey mom! Do you want one? I can make you one.

 

**Katy:** Of course! Don’t tell your father, he thinks I drink too much caffeine.

**Peter giggled:** Even if I did tell dad, what could he do about it?

**Katy laughed:** Nothing. That doesn’t mean I want to hear about it.

* * *

 

**Katy:** So, plans have changed and I will be able to make it to your housewarming. You should invite your grandparents. Now, I see that look! If you wish, you can have a second party with whatever guests you want to have… but we can’t exclude your grandparents entirely.

**Peter:** Can _you_ at least invite them?

**Katy:** No, they’re expecting it from you… and not because I told them to, so don’t give me _that_ look either. You should call them.

**Peter:** _Call_ them? Moooomm, can’t I send a card?

**Katy sighed:** Only if you send cards to everyone, and isn’t that a lot more time and effort?

**Peter:** It might be worth it.

**Katy:** Suit yourself. I’m not helping you make them.

**Peter:** Can Colin come?

**Katy:** Of course Colin can come, why couldn’t he?

**Peter laughed:** Well, after what he said to grandpa last time…

**Katy laughed:** He’s heard worse. It’s been smoothed over.

**Peter:** I think if I said that, I’d be dead.

**Katy:** Not by your grandfather’s hand. Maybe mine. If he tried, he’d go first.

**Peter laughed:** Thanks mom.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Simon sat down next to Peter:** Hey prince! Is your mom still here?

**Peter:** Oh you’re home!  No, she went home about an hour ago. I was just sitting out here watching the fireflies.

**Simon:** Sorry I’m so late. I kinda snuck in too. I needed to shower before I said hi. I hate pit toilets.

**Peter giggled:** Is this a frequent job hazard? Seems like it.

**Simon laughed:** For me, yes. I think it’s just me. Hilary has yet to have an incident with a pit toilet. How is your mom?

**Peter:** She’s alright. Maybe just a little stressed. I think my grandparents have been on her case lately.

**Simon:** Why is that?

**Peter:** I’d guess it’s me. She said they wouldn’t like my moving here. Anyway, we have to invite them to the housewarming. We can have another party with people we want…

**Simon:** Okay. Do I need to buy some armor for the grandparents’ one or something?

**Peter giggled:** Maybe, it might impress them if it’s fancy enough! Seriously though, no, I doubt they’ll focus much on you. They don’t like _me_. I’m used to it.

**Simon:** I can’t imagine anyone not liking you.

**Peter laughed:** I’m sure there are plenty more! I try not to think about it.

**Simon:** That’s a good plan. Do we know when the party is?

**Peter:** A couple weeks from now. She wanted to give us enough time to get more settled in.

**Simon:** Okay, sounds good… That’s not coffee you’re drinking, right? I mean, you can, but…

**Peter laughed:** No, I’m not repeating past mistakes. Not only is it herbal tea, it’s supposed to _help_ me sleep. Would you like some too?

**Simon:** No, I might just pass out on the first sip, but thank you. I want to stay awake a little longer so I can be with you for a bit before bed.

**Peter:** You’re sweet. I’m guessing you didn’t eat yet. Do you want to go eat something?

**Simon:** Yeah, that is a good idea now that you mention it.


End file.
